


"You don't actually inhale until right before you blackout."

by OrIsItStyles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again, Derek allison and isaac are there because i said so, Hes a spark, Isaac feels bad for stiles, M/M, Stiles isnt entirely human, its okay though dereks got him, they shove stiles underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrIsItStyles/pseuds/OrIsItStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaton's head suddenly turns to Stiles. "Someone like Stiles."</p><p>"W-what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You don't actually inhale until right before you blackout."

**Author's Note:**

> a great song to listen to while reading this is 'So Cold' by Ben Cocks

Stiles shook as he stepped into the animal clinic. He had another one of the dreams last night and he could tell that this was going to be a meeting about the most recent death. He turned the corner to be greeted by all of his friends. Derek crossed the room with two graceful strides before crowding into Stiles space.

"You okay?" He mumbled, grabbing one of Stiles hands, putting it in his own before setting them on Stiles's chest. Stiles nodded quietly and walked over to the table, dropping Derek's hand on the way there just to pick it back up when they were settled. He gave Isaac a small smile when seeing his worried face.

"So what happened?" He asked, waiting for the inevitable. Scott explained the story to Stiles, unaware that Stiles already knew some of what happened. Stiles swallowed when he was getting closer to the end of it.

"How are we supposed to stop it?" Lydia asked, her voice light but determined. "Can I do something?" Deaton frowned for a moment before his face went completely blank. 

"I believe that using your power would only do more harm. This is way beyond your limits Lydia. Not to mention they want you to use you're power so they can steal it. You would need to be able to see where, when, and the person who was getting killed." He explained, glancing between all of them.

"I just don't want to be useless." She sighed, looking down at her heels. Allison rubbed her back.

"It's not so much as being useless, it's just that this doesn't require your powers. We need something with more energy, something-"

"Called a spark." A figure stepped into the room. "You'll need someone who can see things no one else can see. Someone who can do things with power and strength of not the body, but the mind." Peter smiled once he was in sight.

Deaton's head suddenly turns to Stiles. "Someone like Stiles."

"W-what?"

"When I first met you Stiles, there was something that didn't settle with me. It wasn't a threat but it wasn't entirely human. I had a feeling that it was a spark but I wanted to prove it. So I gave you the mountain ash."

"If I'm not entirely human how can I touch the mountain ash?" Stiles whispered, staring at the door of the room.

Deaton smiled, "Mountain ash doesn't hold all supernatural beings."

"If Stiles can see the where and when, then don't you think we would've stopped them by now." Malia groaned, twisting in her chair to look at Deaton. Deaton turned to grab a jar of powder from the rack.

"He may be able to see little visions now, but he would need something to make the visions clearer." He explained, tilting the jar on it's side.

Stiles nodded, "So I would have to what? Swallow that or something?" 

"You'd actually need to swim in it." Deaton hinted, his eyes flickering to the tank he has in the corner. Dread quickly covered Stiles's face. All the werewolves whined, feeling the anxiety roll off of Stiles in waves.

"O-okay, yeah." Stiles's voice shook as he rubbed his hands together. Deaton smiled sympathetically and led them to the tank. Stiles stripped himself of his shoes and sweatshirt. He sat quietly with Derek as they waited for Scott and Lydia to come back with the ice. Deaton and Peter pour the water in slowly, a dash of the powder after every 5 gallons of water or so. The tank was about as big, if not bigger, as the tanks in the basement where the dread doctors kept Mason. Stiles gripped Derek's hand tighter and looked at his socks. They were both on the floor, with their knees facing each other. Stiles turned Derek's head to him and looked him in the eyes. 

"I love you, you know that?" Stiles whispered, sincerity covering his facial expression. Derek's eyes softened and he nodded. "And I love you."

Stiles grinned, "To the moon and back?" 

"To the moon and back." Derek rolled his eyes fondly. Lydia held the door open for Scott as he brought in all the ice. Isaac grabbed a few and dropped them on the ground. Stiles jumped at the sound, involuntarily moving closer to Derek. Peter smiled softly at his nephew and his mate. He pulled up a stool so Stiles could climb into the tank and walked over to them. As Scott, Isaac and Deaton finished putting the ice into the tank they joined all the others. Derek gave Stiles a quick peck on the lips and smiled. Stiles heart started to thud quite loudly in his chest. He accepted the hand Derek held out to him, pulling himself up. He followed Deaton to the tank and stood in front of the stool.

"Stiles, we are going to put you inside of the tank and close the lid. Once you have had your heartbeat slowed to the point of the verge of death, we will open the top. By then you will be passed out from lack of oxygen and a mild case of hypothermia. When you wake up, you can't waste time. You will pull yourself out and if not then someone will pull you out. Now, there is still enough time to change you're mind. Are you sure Stiles?"

Stiles immediately nodded, willing to do anything for his friends. He stepped on the stool and closed his eyes. He looked at Deaton for permission. When he didn't stop him Stiles lowered himself into the water. He held himself up on the side before dropping himself into the water. He watch Derek through the glass and saw him smile reassuringly. Stiles brought his eyes to Isaac and frowned when seeing him look quite scared for Stiles. Deaton closed the top to the tank and Stiles realized he was stuck. He immediately froze and stuck his hand on the glass. His heart getting louder and louder. After about 30 seconds Stiles had launched himself at the top and pushed at it. When it didn't open he hit the glass. He could see the distressed look on the packs faces but Deaton stopped them anytime they tried to get past. Stiles had resorted to screaming at the top of his lungs, having it be muffled by the water. He saw Derek starting to shift through the glass and closed his eyes. He was getting weaker and weaker by the moment. He slowly dropped his hand from the glass and let the water into his mouth. He choked and slid the other hand down the tank. 

Derek growled as Stiles' eyes slowly closed. He marched over to the tank and flipped the lid open. He had the urge to pull Stiles out and give him mouth to mouth, but ignored it when Scott gave Stiles a look through the glass. Stiles would call it the 'sad puppy' face. Derek sighed and sat down on the floor with the rest of the pack. All there was to do was wait.

-

Derek hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep until he jerked awake. The movement caused Isaac's head to fall off his chest and he woke up as well. Derek stared at the tank and stood. All of the sudden Stiles jerked awake and tried to pull himself up. He missed the first time hitting the glass. It made a loud noise so everyone else woke up. Derek quickly moved to the tank and jumped on the stool. Stiles gripped his hand and pulled himself up. As soon as he was out of the tank Derek let them sink to the ground and held Stiles. Stiles choked on air the first few seconds before he yanked himself away from Derek. Derek was about to crawl over to him when Stiles heaved and brought up a whole bunch of water. Derek winced before rubbing Stiles's back. Deaton came around the corner with a towel and tossed it to Derek. Stiles tried to bring in air only to heave again. He let out a sob and heaved again. Derek wrapped the towel around him as Scott tried to help Stiles breathe. It went on for a few more minutes before Stiles crawled back to Derek gripping the front of his long sleeve. He sat there staring at the wall behind Derek. Deaton crouched down next to him and waited for Stiles to notice him. 

"Stiles, who did you see." Deaton questioned softly, and tears welled up in Stiles eyes.

"Me." Stiles shook, "Me and Donavon. H-he was threatening my dad. I didn't have a choice. There- it had blood everywhere. I didn't mean to!" Stiles cried, his hands coming up to cover him mouth. Derek saw Scott frown from the corner of his eye. 

Deaton looked confused, "You didn't mean to what Stiles?"

Stiles head jerked up like he had just noticed him there. "I didn't mean to kill him." He whispered.


End file.
